


Lover's Return

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Minor bits of fluff, NSFW, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Smut, written based on a request on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Altair returns to Masayaf and comes face to face with an old flame:you.





	Lover's Return

Returning to Masayaf as fast as he could on his horse Atreides, Altair Ibn-La’Ahad wondered what all the fuss was about. The message had simply said to return to Masayaf quickly, that he was greatly needed. Hoping that the citadel had not been attacked, as he rode through the town he quickly scanned for signs of trouble, but everything seemed normal. Reaching the gates he saw almost no guards at all and no sooner had he dismounted Atreides that he had his sword drawn and ready.

Walking into the hall, there was no sign of life. No guards, nothing. Activating his Eagle Vision, he still found no signs of anyone. Then out of nowhere he heard laughter, seemingly coming from the direction of the gardens. Making his way outside, the laughter seemed to grow louder, who in the world was laughing? Then it stopped.

“Hello, Altair” said a sultry voice behind him. “You can put that away now”

Altair’s heart leapt up into his throat. He knew that voice anywhere. It was a voice that haunted him day and night, a voice that had great power over him. It only meant one thing. She was back.

Turning to face you, his jaw dropped. With your hair loose and flowing free and wearing that for all it looked like to the world was a wrap with nothing else on underneath, you appeared unearthly to him and more beautiful than ever.

“(Y/N), you’re back?” he asked breathlessly.

“I am.” You said walking towards him. Reaching out to him and stroking his face gently, he closed his eyes and shivered at your touch. “Did you miss me, dear Altair?” you asked as you traced a finger over his lips.

“Yes, very much” he replied as he took your hand and began kissing each of your fingers.

“I’m told you’ve been a rather naughty Assassin. That you were made to earn you way back up. Is this true, Altair?’

“Mmmhmm it is.” He replied, now working his way up your arm.

Taking your other hand and running it from his face and down his chest, your hand stopped only to loosen his gear while his hands reached out to caress your exquisite figure.

Pulling you to him and burying his face in your neck, you delighted in knowing that he was still yours even after all this time.

“Tell me Altair, did you learn anything new to show me on your way back up?”

“Oh yes, I’ll show you everything “he moaned as his mouth found yours and rather roughly, he kissed you. Picking you up and wrapping your legs around his waist, he carried you to one of the pavilions and once there he placed you upon the cushions.

Altair’s hands fumbled as he tried to strip away his gear quickly, this wasn’t helped by you reaching between his legs and caressing his cock through the fabric. Fearing he would finish before he even started, Altair tried to think of anything that would slow his pleasure, but history told him it wouldn’t work.

Once he was finally free from his own garments, Altair crawled to you and kissed you, just as passionately as before and let his hand caress your throat and make its way down to the belt keeping your wrap closed. Pulling the knot loose and opening the wrap, he laid bare the form that caused him erotic dreams beyond count.

Shrugging off the wrap, you let your own hands wander over him and you marveled at how much his form had changed. Far leaner and stronger than you remembered, your own arousal grew as did the wetness between your legs.

Reaching back below, you once again grabbed a hold of his cock and with skilled fingers, you worked his length, stopping only to caress the rest of him gently. Altair returned the favor by working his mouth to your breasts and licking and sucking each nipple. Emboldened by your moans of pleasure, his hand traveled down to your opening and sliding his fingers inside made you arch your back with joy.

“Altair….I need all of you” you whimpered as his brought his lips back to yours.

“Not just yet.” He said as he pulled his fingers from your pussy and slowly sucked the juices off each finger. Altair laid himself flat and pulled you on top of him, positioning your hips over his head. Knowing what he wanted, you adjusted yourself, leaned forward and after licking your lips, swallowed every inch of him.

As you worked his cock, switching between sucking it and running your tongue up and down the length of it, Altair set to work running his own tongue between your legs and placed his fingers back inside. Lapping at your juices as if they were the finest of wines pushed you further over the edge and the both of you knew you wouldn’t last much longer. Your moans somewhat lessened by Altair’s manhood, he ached to hear you call to the gods and he decided it was time.

Pulling his fingers from you and grabbing a hold of his cock from you as well, you moved further to his hips and slid himself inside you to the hilt. After a moment you realized you were facing away from Altair and you went to turn yourself only for him to stop you.

“No, stay where you are.” He said as he sat up with you still inside him. Pressed against your back he laid hungry kisses along your shoulders and up your neck. Ensuring that your legs were bent beneath you, Altair looped his arms underneath yours and began massaging your breasts.

With your head leaned back against his shoulder, you laid your own kisses along his jawline until he turned his lips to meet yours. Distracted by his tongue caressing yours, you didn’t notice at first his hand coming up to your neck until you felt him pull you back down with him. Lying on top with his cock still inside, Altair moved his hips in time with yours and keeping one hand by your head, he let the other travel back down to rub your clit, making you moan and scream louder than you ever had before.

This proved to be too much for your inner Alpha and soon you placed your hands flat on the ground and lifted yourself up. Still tilted, you let your head fall back a moment and basked in the sight of Altair still beneath you. After a few moments, this wasn’t enough and you worked your way back up into a sitting position. Turning around to face Altair, you ran your hands over his chest and dug your nails into him as you began rocking your hips back and forth furiously.

“Oh God” he moaned loudly knowing he would soon be done for. Grabbing your hips and holding fast to you, Altair leaned back and let go, cumming hard inside you. As you felt him reach his end, your own quickly followed and screaming for all of the gods to hear, you came all over him and collapsed on top of him.

Sometime later, both you and Altair were still resting in each other’s arms. Gently stroking your hair and kissing your forehead, Altair basked in your presence as you did his.

“I have missed you (Y/N). More than I can say.” He said gently.

“So have I, my dear Altair. So have I”.


End file.
